


In sickness and in health

by servethenuts



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servethenuts/pseuds/servethenuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed.
> 
> Thanks to huffellepuff for being a kick ass beta!

Georg loved taking care of Amalia, that much was sure. What Georg didn’t like was being fussed over by her when he was the one sick.

“You take care of me every time I’m sick, it’s only fair I get to do the same,” Amalia said every time he complained.

In truth, he loved being cared for by Amalia, it’s how she cared that bothered him.

For such a reasonable woman, Amalia had some odd recipes to cure even something as simple as the common cold.

“Couldn’t you just give me some ice cream?” Georg complained.

“Of course!“ she said. “But first, you have to finish your pineapple and egg yolk juice.”

Georg felt like throwing up.

“But I already drank one yesterday, a full jar, may I add, and I feel so much better already!” Georg said, trying to sound convincing.

“Then drink this glass and imagine how much more you will improve!”

Georg sighed.

Amalia handed him the strange potion and he proceeded to drink it in one go, barely managing to keep it down.

“See? It wasn’t so bad!” Amalia said as she pat him on the shoulder affectionately.

Georg leaned back on the bed and Amalia joined him, cuddling at this side.

“I hate seeing you sick,” Amalia confessed. “You always take good care of me so I feel like I have to do everything in my power to make you feel better. The pineapple and egg yolk mix is what my mother gave us to gain strength. She takes it herself, daily, and look how young she looks!”

Georg smiled and kissed the top of her head. Then he sat up and Amalia did the same.

“As much I love being cared by my beloved wife, I’m afraid you have to go to work.” 

They moved to sit by the edge of the bed.  
“Ugh, you’re right, as much as I wished I could stay here with you, someone has to keep Maraczek’s running.”

Georg smiled and leaned in to kiss Amalia when she sneezed right in his face, and he fell off the bed.

Amalia looked at him on the floor apologetically. “Sorry!”

“Don’t be sorry, dear” Georg said as he stood up. “Seems like you’ll get your wish after all”.”

Amalia stood up and he hugged her, giving her a quick kiss. 

Amalia sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

“But I think you should take better care of yourself. We still have some of that juice left...”

“Ugh,” Amalia said and hid her face in his chest.  



End file.
